Third Time's The Charm
by potidaea
Summary: "I'm a lesbian. I like sleeping with other women. I always did."


**1.**

Caroline Dawson had just entered Oxford when she met her - Winnie Pearce.

She'd just gotten settled in her dorm when her new roommate arrived. "Caroline, right?"

It was as if her brain fell out of her head the second she saw her. Pitch black hair against snow white skin, bright red lipstick, and the tightest leggings she'd ever seen paired with a baggy sweatshirt that slid off one shoulder.

She was staring at her. She'd said something. Introduced herself. _Say something!_ "Uh, yeah. Right. Caroline. Winnifred?"

"My friends call me Winnie," she winked with a smile.

It didn't take long. Long nights studying. Early mornings at the cafeteria before class, drowning hangovers with coffee and eggs. Then, study breaks that turned into long conversations comparing notes about their parents' divorce - (Winnie's mother cheated with another woman, did Caroline think she'd ever?) - that turned into drinking about their parents' divorce.

By semester's end, Caroline found herself in Winnie's bed most nights. It was the happiest she had ever been; so loved, so seen. She couldn't imagine ever touching or letting herself be touched by a man the way she shared herself with Winnie. It was too pure, too deep. Anything else would just skim the surface.

"God, Winnie. I could stay here forever."

And she could've...but she really couldn't.

**2.**

They were together two years when John suggested a threesome.

_How typical_, she thought.

It wasn't entirely unexpected. She did her best to make sex enjoyable for him, but one can only do so much. Particularly considering she was buried deep under her thesis, which made it all the more difficult to conjure the energy to feign interest.

"John, I know I've been busy but I don't quite appreciate you taking that as your cue to have sex with another woman."

"No, no, no. You misunderstood."

She raised an eyebrow, awaiting further explanation.

"I want _you_ to - well, us to."

"Oh. Well, then. Okay."

And then, Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she'd never experience this again. Soft skin, delicate curves. Hips…breasts…perfect peach fuzz, so gentle against her lips. She ignored John for the rest of the night, letting him do as he pleased while she focused all her energy on the woman beneath her.

John could have whatever he wanted for the rest of their lives, so long as she could have this. Just one last time.

**3.**

The first time Caroline touched Kate, it was like her skin was on fire. All they did was shake hands.

It woke her whole body up. Caroline was more alive than she had been in years. Suddenly, she didn't care about what John or her mother thought. She just needed that feeling again and again and _again_. She did everything she could to chase the high...weekly review meetings, lingering glances at assembly, the slightest brush of her fingers as she handed off papers at staff meetings, not-so-aimless walks through the halls - _anything_.

Then, John cheated. She was free. Fucking furious, but free.

Her meetings with Kate became more frequent, more intimate. But still, not enough.

Barely a month had passed when the Sulgrave Heath holiday party rolled around. She was surprised to find Kate tucked away in the bathroom, touching up her makeup in the mirror - which she was embarrassed to admit she'd entered to do the same, in hopes of impressing the languages teacher.

"Miss McKenzie," she greeted as she sauntered up to the sink.

Kate smiled, her eyes following the older woman's hips in the mirror, "Caroline, hi."

"Great minds and all," she said with a nervous laugh, ultimately struggling to pull her lipstick from her purse. _Pull yourself together. Jesus._

"Here, let me help," Kate said, barely above a whisper. She leaned forward to press a quickly deepening kiss against the head teacher's lips. Pulling away, she gently wiped at lipstick that had smeared onto her boss' lower lip. "Yeah, that's nice."

Caroline could definitely get used to this.


End file.
